<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Game Nights and Pillow Fights by Cssty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27003487">Game Nights and Pillow Fights</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cssty/pseuds/Cssty'>Cssty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Date Night, Fluff, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Mario Kart, Movie Watching, Multi, Pillow &amp; Blanket Forts, Pillow Fights, Playing video games, Polyamory, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, Snacks &amp; Snack Food, Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, They're All in a Big Happy Relationship, happy fic, lots of kisses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:00:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27003487</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cssty/pseuds/Cssty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You get invited to your boyfriends' apartment for a date night. There is no telling the chaos that could possibly ensue.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Hinata Shouyou/Reader, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou/Hinata Shouyou/Reader, Kozume Kenma/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>106</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Game Nights and Pillow Fights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys!! This is my first ever reader fic. Please excuse me that it's being posted before the next chapters of Thawed Hearts - but I just couldn't help myself! Kudos to my friend for this idea, she came up with it and as soon as she told me about it, I felt like it would be a great challenge to do. I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it, it's something completely different from my usual fic vibe!!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pacing in the hallway of the apartment complex, you found yourself being incredibly nervous. Or maybe nervous wasn’t exactly the right word. It wasn’t like you’ve never been at your boyfriends’ place before, but there was just something completely different about today. It was the first time for all four of you were able to make plans together at the apartment. Usually one was too busy and unable to meet up at the specific time. There were endless possibilities of what could happen tonight, so much that you kept thinking over and over again about every single one. Will the boys end up completely crushing you?  </p>
<p>With a sharp inhale you knocked on the door. While footsteps quickly approached you could feel yourself holding your breath. Could you really trust them not to get ahead of themselves? Well, maybe one of them. Kenma has always had the ability to be level-headed no matter the situation. If anything at least, you know you can count on him to keep the energy down, at least you hoped. You were so lost in your thoughts that you didn’t notice the door creak open.  </p>
<p>“Hey, you’re here. Are you ready to smash?” The next thing you know, Kuroo was standing at the door with that typical, cunning grin on his face.  </p>
<p>“Kuroo, knock it off.” Kenma said from over by the TV. He must have been too caught up with setting up the game systems to answer the door. Or cuddling with Hinata, who’s orange hair could be seen over the top of the couch. Or maybe both. “Stop blocking the door, let her come in.” </p>
<p>“(Y/N) is here?!?” Hinata exclaimed enthusiastically, jumping up and down on the couch and whipping around to face the doorway.  </p>
<p>Kenma gave him a bit of a glare for jumping on the couch, letting out a sigh. “Yes, she’s here, you can’t really see her because Kuroo is blocking the door.” </p>
<p>“Hey, am not!” </p>
<p>“You just moved only because I told you too.”  </p>
<p>Stepping in, you noticed mountains of snacks laid out on the counter, everything from bags of chips to candy. Considering that this was Kuroo and Kenma’s apartment, it makes sense that there would be so much snack food considering all the late nights they must pull with Kenma gaming and all that chemistry that Kuroo has to study. Snatching a spare bag of chips you plopped down on the couch. Hinata almost immediately moved closer, leaning up against you. He was always the most affectionate of the three, even if he met Kenma and joined the relationship later. It was easy for him to join, as Hinata pretty much can find ways to get along with anyone he meets. The unfortunate thing about Hinata snuggling up, however, was that you had to smack his hand away from the bag of chips a couple of times. He may be allowed affection, but he was not allowed your food.  </p>
<p>The two of you were soon joined by Kuroo who gave you a peck on the cheek as he plopped down on the opposite side of you. Kenma disappeared back behind the counter, grabbing a soda from the refrigerator. When he returned, he handed out some controllers to each, curling up in the corner of the couch. This was typical of Kenma as the only affection that he usually gives is when he initiated it. He tends to give Kuroo a bit more from time to time but that’s just because he knew him way before he met you or Hinata. That was just one of the many ways that Kenma acted very much like a cat.  </p>
<p>“So, what are we playing first?” The rooster head piped up, leaning forward.  </p>
<p>“Smash.” </p>
<p>“Man Kenma, if you really wanted to you could have just said so.” That earned Kuroo a glare as he rolled his eyes. Sometimes you really wondered how Kenma and Kuroo worked so well together. I guess that when you practically grow up with someone things are just able to work. </p>
<p>When the start menu loaded, the four of you chose what characters to start with. Of course you picked Cloud, it was the only character you swore upon. Kuroo and Kenma started off with who they usually main and Hinata decided upon the most chaotic move which is choosing random. Then the playing commenced. Starting off, all was fair in love and war. It was just playing the game and there was nothing else to it. But the more matches that ensued, Hinata was having a blast accidentally falling off the cliff and the more frustrated Kuroo was getting because both you and Kenma were practically masters at the game. It would be a lie to say that you guys weren’t ganging up on him a bit. </p>
<p>The next arena started, and all of a sudden short, sweet kisses were being peppered along your neck. This made you chuckle, and the next thing you know, Kuroo knocked you off the arena for the first time. Thinking he was going to stop, you ignored it, but Kuroo pursued. It was a wonder how he could continue playing the game while teasing and distracting you at the same time. That was Kuroo alright, once he sets himself on a mission he will not stop until he gets what he wants.  </p>
<p>His determination made your will to defeat him stronger, but it would be a lie to say that his kisses weren't getting in a bit of your way. “Kuroo, please.” you chuckled out, attempting to shrug him away so you could get back on your game. </p>
<p>“Mmmmm, no.” He hummed out, before his character got knocked off of the arena by none other than Kenma. “Hey - no fair! Kenma!” </p>
<p>The small boy muttered out a small victory cheer.  Quite soon after that, however, the round ended as Kenma’s and your characters went flying. Hinata seemed to miraculously come back better than before. It appears as if he was finally getting a hang of the game, Kenma looking at him with his mouth wide open in surprise. The pride beaming off of Hinata’s face was adorable as he grinned up at you. “(Y/N), did I do a great job?”  </p>
<p>“Hinata, you did the best job.” Usually you wouldn’t forgive anyone that just beat you in a game, but you’ll let it slide just once for this cute ball of sunshine.  </p>
<p>Since the group of you had already played more than your fair share of Smash rounds, there was a unanimous decision to have a quick snack break before the second game on the schedule: Mario Kart. Of course, Hinata was the first one to spring up and run to the bathroom and Kenma headed into the bedroom, probably to obtain some pillows and a blankets for everyone which left you and Kuroo alone by the counter with the snacks.  </p>
<p>“We have free reign, we could eat all of the snacks Kuroo. All of them. No one would know.”  </p>
<p>“Now now (Y/N),” Kuroo laughed, wrapping his arms around your waist. “I’m pretty sure if you do that, Kenma will go on a rampage.” </p>
<p>“But Kurooooo,” </p>
<p>“No buts.” he responded, giving you a peck on the cheeks as you puffed them out. </p>
<p>“What about me?” Your attention got turned to the sudden appearance of... blankets. Lots of them. If it weren’t for the legs, it would seem as if the blankets were talking on their own. Kenma popped his head out from behind them. “I heard my name.” </p>
<p>“It’s nothing, kitten.” Kuroo opened his arms for Kenma (or, the blankets and Kenma) to walk into as well, giving him a soft squeeze. </p>
<p> Even though there was suddenly a bunch of blankets next to you, it felt good to be squished up with the two boys. Once he came out of the bathroom, Hinata had to join in too almost knocking you, Kenma, and Kuroo all off balance. You all stayed like that for a while, basking in each other's company. This certainly was a nice contrast from the chaos before though with a new game set up to play you knew that this calm wouldn’t last long. You, Kuroo and Hinata grabbed some blankets from Kenma’s arms, lightening a bit of his load so he could grab some snacks as well before sitting on the couch. Instead of sitting next to Hinata, this time you decided to sit next to Kenma, who surprisingly chose to lean up against you after he wrapped a blanket around his shoulders. </p>
<p>Starting off, it was a team competition. You and Kuroo on the red team and Hinata and Kenma on blue. Even though the blue team was some tough competition, the red team still managed to score some wins. What was even more surprising, was that Kuroo ended up in first on a couple of tracks. He greatly enjoyed boasting about it. Hinata made some comment about it just being luck, despite the fact that it was a fair game. After about ten team races the balloon battles ensued. The red team mostly won those, partially due to Kenma’s expert precision.  </p>
<p>When it got to solo racing, however, everything became a competition. </p>
<p>Kuroo made the first comment about making a bet, betting that if he beat Kenma he had to chug the rest of the Mountain Dew in front of him. Then Hinata bet that if he won, everyone else had to play upside down for the next race. Kenma stayed out of making the bets for the most part, but he complied whenever he had to do something because somehow he lost. Even you made a couple of bets to the boys, ranging from whoever wins gets to plan the next one on one date with you to who gets to be the big spoon next time you end up cuddling.  </p>
<p>For one of the races, you chose to opt out. That was when Kuroo made the largest bet of the night. “Whoever wins gets to kiss (Y/N).” </p>
<p>This got Hinata all fired up. “All right Kuroo, bring it on!” </p>
<p>Kenma let out the smallest hum of approval. Then the race began.  </p>
<p>It was quite hilarious how intense the three of your boyfriends played this round. It was the small moments like these that made you remember the little things you loved about them. Like the way that Kenma does things with such focus that his brows scrunch up a bit. Or like the times Kuroo makes little small comments with that usual grin on his face. Or like when Hinata gets so excited about trying to achieve something that he’s practically jumping out of his seat. There wasn’t anyone else in this world that you would rather be paired with, and you were so glad that all of them are able to be in your life.  </p>
<p>It was a close race, one that there was no telling who could win. Kuroo was in first for a while, but then Hinata managed to pass him at the beginning of the second lap. This made the match even more intense as the two of them were now making loud exclamations to try and throw the other off. Kenma was silently on the prowl. For a majority of the track he was trailing very closely behind the two. Kuroo took back the lead going onto the third lap and it seemed like in an instance that he was going to win. He was just inches away from the finish line and about to shout in victory but then... </p>
<p>Kenma passed him at the very last second.  </p>
<p>“No fair! I was totally winning there!” Kuroo yelled out in disappointment. </p>
<p>Hinata chimed in, even though he was stuck in second for a majority of the last lap. “No, I was!”  </p>
<p>“It’s not my fault you guys suck.” Kenma teased, a smirk on his face. “Nice try though. But I won this time.”  </p>
<p>Hinata and Kuroo stared at Kenma with plans of vengeance in their eyes as Kenma gently caressed your face before leaning in and meeting your lips with his. Even though he didn’t initiate things often the rare moments that he does are always tender. Out of the three of them, his unexpected softness was something that was surprising, yet always welcome. After the two of you separated, he shocked everyone by laying down with his head in your lap. You took the liberty of running your hands through his hair. Kenma welcomed that, leaning his head up to your palm as your fingers threaded through his hair.  </p>
<p>Once that excitement had died down, you two watched Hinata and Kuroo run through a few more tracks before calling it quits. They even tried doing Rainbow Road at 150cc which was hilarious to watch as Hinata just ran off the course the entire time. Kuroo fell off a number of times too, but it wasn’t as bad. After that, they decided that it was time to lay low. Kenma took the liberty of exiting out of Mario Kart. You and your partners sat in silence. </p>
<p>“Now what?” You asked, keeping an eye on the blank screen. </p>
<p>Kuroo shrugged. “Movie?”  </p>
<p>“Movie.” You, Kenma and Hinata agreed in unison.  </p>
<p>With the pillows and the blankets that Kenma so graciously grabbed from the bedroom, each of you got comfortable and settled once again on the couch. You got to choose a movie, so you chose Back to the Future, which is one that you had already seen thousands of times before. But even though you’ve seen it so many times, it still captivated you every scene. Even Hinata had his eyes glued to the screen watching everything intently. Kuroo looked uninterested, but it’s quite hard to tell if he is or if that’s just the way his face is sometimes. So you decided to do something completely on impulse. </p>
<p>Grabbing the pillow from behind you, you decided to completely whack Kuroo in the face.  </p>
<p>“What the -” </p>
<p>“PILLOW FIGHT!” Hinata suddenly screamed, jumping on the bandwagon that you accidentally started, also grabbing his pillow to whack Kuroo. </p>
<p>Unfortunately for him, Kuroo was faster, and he got Hinata before he got a second pillow to the face. “What did I do to you?” </p>
<p>“Nothing, I just wanted to hit you with a pillow.”  </p>
<p>You laughed at Hinata’s response, throwing a pillow at him too. The three of you kept it up, with Kenma indifferent, still in the same position he was laying in before. It was a wonder on how he didn’t get hit. But Kuroo eventually caved in, and hurled one of his pillows at the boy who was laying in your lap. </p>
<p>“Oh, it’s on now.” Kenma mumbled, sitting up, both his pillows already in hand. It appeared as if he was prepared for this possibility all along, despite how tired he seemed before.  </p>
<p>The boys were absolutely ruthless in their attacks; to each other and to you, but you didn’t mind. After all, the pillows were fluffy enough that it didn’t hurt much to be hit by them; it was like being hit with a fluffy clouds. What mattered most about this scenario is that everyone was having fun, and based on the smiles off your partner’s faces they were. Even Kenma has this wide grin, one that is very rarely seen by anyone but you guys. For about thirty minutes, you all went back and forth, grabbing whatever pillows that were available for weapons. When it was all over, those pillows were scattered all over the floor, and the four off you collapsed in exhaustion. </p>
<p>With the rest of the energy you all had left, you, Kenma, Kuroo, and Hinata took the pillows scattered around and built a small pillow fort. Even though it wasn’t huge, it was still enough to fit the four of you. Hinata nestled himself next to Kenma and you were laying on Kuroo’s chest, feeling it rise and fall with every breath he took. Kenma was the first one to fall asleep, letting out tiny snores that sounded cat purrs. Hinata gave him a small kiss to his forehead, before reaching out to take your spare hand.  </p>
<p>Kuroo gave you a soft kiss on the lips before mumbling, “Goodnight, angel.”  </p>
<p>“Goodnight, Kuroo.” You added softly, as he drifted off to sleep. </p>
<p>Taking in the sights of them all around you, you felt warm. It was moments like this that you want to be able to remember forever. With that thought in your mind, you closed your eyes falling deeper into sleep.  </p>
<p>You were so glad that you came.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>